Luna Falling
by UrbanCirque
Summary: What happens when Darien breaks Serena's heart and she falls for another man? Is it too late to repair their relationship? Season R R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **_Hello! It's Dani (duh ) This is my first attempt at finishing a full story. I usually get side tracked or just bored and don't complete it. So please be easy on the reviews._

_I also have a confession, I started this story about an hour and a half ago, and I –really- wanted to submit today, so if it seems rushed or poorly written/developed. That's my fault. I will try to go over it again a little later and fix some things up. _

_Also, I got the name of the story – Luna Falling from the latest layout at RJcom, (see my profile) and I loved the name, so I…borrowed it. xD_

_Please read and review. _

_That's it!_

_ **DISCLAIMER: **I don't own SM or any of that fun stuff. If I did...let me tell you!  
I do however own Aaron and any non-SM characters that may popup. **They may not be reproduced without permission from me.**  
_

**Luna Falling: Prologue**

The ashen clouds hovering over Tokyo flashed menacingly then darkened, threatening to release its vengeance on the city. Serena quickened her pace as she walked down the sidewalk lined with boutiques and markets, their owners scurrying to bring their precious displays out of the storms' path.

The warm summer air was filled with peppery spices from neighboring food vendors, which on a day like this, they would sell their delicacies at a discount in hopes that their food wouldn't spoil from the impending rain. None of this enticed Serena as it normally wood.

Her thoughts were too busy being haunted to think about food, or the fact that she'd barely eaten in the week since her….ex – the word sounded so foreign to her,– broke her heart. Just thinking about it insisted its reality, she and Darien Shields; her first lover, her only lover – were no more.

She could still remember her; remember how callously he looked at her, as if the sight of her disgusted him. _I don't want to see you anymore. It's over. _The words echoed in her mind relentlessly, his voice, once so caring, had been iced with venom. Was she really that horrible to be around?

She felt a tear gently trickle down her cheek, soon joined by cool trickles of rain. She let her tears continue to fall free, grateful that the heavens had finally released and hid her pain from passer-bys.

She bowed her head as she continued down the street, no bothering to notice that her school uniform was getting soaked. It wasn't until she was abruptly stopped by a rather violent collision that she finally acknowledged her surroundings. She muttered her apologies and picked herself off the biting cement, not noticing the hand held out to help her up.

"Are you alright, Miss?" A deep voiced, laced with warmth and concerned asked.

She nodded, finally looking up to meet a pair startling green eyes spotted with soft gold flecks that immediately reminded her of an oaks' delicate leaves in spring.

Her breath caught as she struggled to tear her gaze from his.

No man had ever gotten her so worked up with one gaze except for Darien. A pink blush bloomed across her cheeks, embarrassed for even remotely comparing this stranger to her love.

"Are you sure?" He spoke again, "Please, let me take you inside." He gently grabbed her arm and led her into the nearest café. Serena was in no position to argue with this stranger. Her heart was heavy, she felt as if she had no control over her emotions, and if this man wanted to take advantage of her, she honestly didn't feel as if she would have the strength to fight him.

Again, she nodded and allowed herself to be seated in a booth by the window. Slowly the trickle of rain outside began to ease up. She accepted the menu from the waitress, who was far too busy eying her savior to give Serena's presence must acknowledgement.

It figures, she thought sullenly, she knew she was no model, was immature, and could barely stand on her own two feet. Why _would _Darien want to be with her, she reasoned, when he could have a woman – a _real _woman like that.

The waitress, who introduced herself to the gentlemen across her as Erica, was breathtaking by Serena's standards.

She was graced with long legs, and elegant almost arrogant poise, full voluptuous breasts, and expertly tinted lips - which were at the moment, set in a flirtatious pout. She was well aware she had none of these features and began to sink further into herself, begging to regret her agreement to go with this man.

This…amazingly handsome man, whose looks contested with Darien's.

His hair was the color of sun-drenched sand that draped just barely into his warm eyes. His strong angled jaw held lips that were beautifully full. Serena suddenly began to wonder what it would be like to have those seductive lips on her.

They parted to reveal a polite smile, directed at a flimsy joke Erica had told. She felt her heart skip a beat and the familiar heat begin to crawl up her face again.

"What can I get for you?" the waitress finally asked her, doing little to hide her annoyance with having to break her conversation with the man.

Serena, not having even glanced at the menu felt her cheeks grow even redder, as she attempted to come up with something to order without looking like the little girl she was sure Darien saw her as.

She finally settled on, "I'll have the same thing he ordered."

The waitress nodded, "Two coffees black, no sugar and croissant." She muttered as she scribbled something on a pad and handed the sheet to the man with a wink.

As soon as Erica left, he turned his attention back to Serena, not touching the sheet.

"May I ask, Miss, what your name is?"

"Serena." She said softly, rubbing her hands against the hem of her skirt.

"Serena." He repeated, enjoying the sound against his lips.

"And you are…?"

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Aaron, Aaron Moore….I hope you don't find this to be too intrusive, but may I question to why you were crying? A beautiful young woman such as yourself has no business feeling such sorrow as you appear to be. Please tell me, what's wrong? Perhaps I could help?"

Serena flinched at this. She hadn't expected him to notice that she had been crying, after all it was raining outside, she vainly assumed that the rain had masked her emotions.

She briefly thought about confiding in him, telling him about the man who broke her heart. It wasn't as if she had much more to lose.

Somehow, she felt as if she could trust him, as if she had always known him. But her heart stopped her. She was tired of opening herself up to those she thought she could trust just to be hurt again.

"My parents are going to be angry, I flunked another test." She responded simply.

It wasn't a complete lie. She did fail her last test, but only because she hadn't exactly shown up to class to take it. Or the past three classes for that matter either.

Aaron looked at her quizzically, as if he was unsure to accept her answer.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Darien enter the café and take a seat at the bar, not noticing her presence, though she was sure he could feel her. They're connection was never-ending.

Serena immediately felt another wave of tears begin to build up inside her and pool at her eyes.

Aaron, alarmed at her sudden reaction leapt from his seat and joined her on the other side of the booth. Without thinking he cupped her face in his palms, surprised by how soft her face felt, he was reminded of the silk wings of a butterfly as he brushed away her falling tears with his thumb.

"Whatever it is, Serena, please don't cry. Tell me, I'll try to make it better." He whispered, concern filling his voice.

She shook her head, trying to blink away the tears.

"My boyfriend broke up with me." She finally confessed. "He's over there." She pointed at the man hunched over a folded newspaper and a steaming coffee seated idly at the bar.

_Endymion_, Aaron thought as he appraised the man Serena had singled out. So he had found them. He had finally found the princess and the prince who had stolen everything from him.

Though his face remained calm, he felt a strong surge of possessiveness take hold of him. He had suspected this beauty he had run into was her upon first meeting, but it was her scent that made him positive.

He had both of them so close in his grasp, one life he would make his, the other he would destroy.

_I will make you mine again; Serenity and I will make him pay_.

He forced a gentle smile and held her against him.

"Don't fret, Serena. He's not worth your tears."

Outside, the clouds parted and the sun's boastful rays broke through.

* * *

**AN: **Some things in the chapters to come... werewolves...RAWR! How awesome, right?

Also I hope grammatical errors are far and few I was just so excited to upload my very first story that I skimped a bit. I won't do that again later now that the thrill is gone. I may go over this one to remove those errors and maybe add to character development.

PLEASE REVIEW - I beg you. I love reviews! xD


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **_Updated within the same week, how rare. Thank Vanessa Carlton for that one. I listened to her cd for three hours straight as I wrote this chapter. Hopefully, you'll find the characters more developed and this chapter significantly longer and engaging then the last. Please review, let me know if I sucked, or it sucked ._

_Normal disclaimers apply.  
_

* * *

**Luna Falling: ChapterTwo**

A lone howl erupted in the twilight, piercing the blanket of silence that fell on the sleeping city.

A brooding wolf sat on its haunches as it gazed into the night sky, its sharp yellow eyes never removing themselves from the luminous moon.

Its nostrils flared as it twisted his head and sniffed at the air, before pacing around in a small circle.

He could smell her. Even miles away, her scent was undeniable. He stopped pacing, and reared back and let out a second howl.

One so powerful it shook his entire being. A chilling shudder racked through his body as he imagined her, imagined them together as they were meant to be.

Even now, over a thousand years later, he could clearly see her betrayal. He could still feel his heart break, and the pain that tormented him into madness.

He still bore the scar around the neck from where he hung himself from all those years ago.

He had died of a broken heart.

She had been his everything, and he had been little more than a burden to her. A misery she'd been forced upon ever since their betrothal.

But all of that was going to change.

He'd make her see him for the man he was, the man he could be. He'd offer her the world in a way she could never turn down.

She'd be his yet.

His thoughts were interrupted as foolish jack rabbit sped by. He coiled his limbs and licked his dripping fangs, preparing for a chase he'd no doubt enjoy.

_Don't run little bunny, you're mine. _

-x-

Darien cautiously walked into the Crown Arcade. He knew it was a risky move, the chances of bumping into Serena were great, and he wasn't sure how he'd hold up being around her. Andrew had called him, insisting that he quit holding himself in his apartment and practically dragged him out.

He'd barely ventured out since his break-up with Serena, preferring to retreat from everything. He had steadily found his reasons to rise out of bed become fewer and fewer.

"Come on, you need to get out. You look terrible." Andrew mused, with a pat on the back.

"Thanks." He muttered, eyeing him wearily.

Though he wouldn't readily admit it, when he found out that Andrew had plans to take him to the arcade, he spent the past two hours trying to make sure he looked presentable – just in case he did bump into the young blonde.

He ran a hand through his thick black hair and removed his jacket as he took a seat at the bar.

"What is this about?"

Andrew shrugged, "Nothing. You just need to get out. For someone who broke up with his girlfriend, you look in worse condition than she does."

Andrew pushed past the flapping door behind the bar and slid a stained apron over his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Darien desperately tried to sound casual, but the mere mention of Serena sent his heart racing.

Andrew looked behind Darien, careful not to draw his friend's attention, and saw Serena laughing with a man in the back of the arcade.

He had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist and was whispering something in her ear that resulted in a deep blush from her.

"N-N-Nothing," Andrew stammered. "Forget I said anything."

"Wha-?" Darien spun around, catching that Andrew hadn't taken his eyes from something behind him. What he saw made his heart stop.

Serena sat closely next to a fair-haired man around his age, with deep tawny skin. His muscular arms were encircled tightly around _his _princess, as if God himself could not release his grip on her. Even from where he sat, he could see the shy blush tint her cheeks as she turned away to hide it.

The man gently nudged her face back towards him and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Fighting the urge to get up and punch the man square in the jaw, he got up, slid his hands in his pockets and left the arcade, not looking back once.

"Maybe he _should _have stayed in today." Andrew murmured to himself as he wiped down the counter.

"Excuse me?"

Andrew looked up from his task. It was the guy who Serena had seemingly spent endless hours with.

"My dear lady and I would like two large milkshakes, chocolate, please."

Andrew raised an eyebrow; this guy spoke as if he had come straight out of some cheesy medieval movie.

He simply nodded and started on their order, already feeling wary of him. An uneasy silence fell over the two as Andrew worked quicker than he needed to finish this guy's order and get him out of his hair. He felt as if meerly speaking him was a betrayal to Darien.

"I believe someone left this?" The man spoke again, breaking the silence.

Andrew looked up, to see him dangling Darien's green jacket.

"Oh, that belongs to my friend. He just left."

"The gentlemen who was just here? I'll return it to him." The man volunteered.

"Um, that's okay." He reached for the jacket and slid the milkshakes to him. "Here's your order."

The man, still holding the jackets shook his head. "No, it's my pleasure. It's quite chilly out with the recent blow of storms. I'll return it to him; he went that way, yes?"

"…Yeah, I guess. I wasn't paying attention. Really, just leave it here, I'll return it to him."

Andrew reached for the jacket again, but the man had already taken off.

Serena, who had been made her way to the counter during their conversation, looked at Andrew curiously. "Where's Aaron going?"

"To get the shit kicked out of him."

-x-

Darien was half way to his apartment before he realized he had left his jacket back at the arcade. He silently cursed himself, but didn't dare turn back to get it. It was painful enough to see Serena in the arms of another once; he didn't think he could stand it to see it a second time.

He had spent every waking moment questioning whether breaking-up Serena had been the right choice. Dreams of her death had been haunting relentlessly, but perhaps, he reasoned, they were just that – just dreams. Had he really destroyed his only chance of happiness over a silly dream?

He didn't have a choice in the matter, his duty as her prince and her protector was to keep Serena safe, and that meant even at the hands of a reoccurring nightmare.

"Sir, excuse me, sir?'

Darien snapped back to reality at the realization that someone had been talking to him. He stood in front of his building, not entirely sure when he had arrived there, had he been so lost in his thoughts of Serena?

"I believe this is yours,"

Darien turned to find the man that had apparently taken Serena's heart standing before him, holding his jacket. He flinched inwardly as he appraised his competition.

Both were incredibly tall, and had a broad muscular physique. The man held a slight arrogance to him, though not readily apparent.

"Thank you." Darien spoke calmly, though his insides were jumping with emotions. He took the jacket and slid it back on.

He turned and began to head up the steps to his building, but felt the man's hand on his shoulder pull him back.

"I'm sorry, but are you Darien Shields?" the man questioned.

Darien cocked an eyebrow, "Who wants to know?"

"Well, it's just that the young lady I began seeing a few weeks ago mentions you every now and then and I just wanted to meet the legendary man who stole her heart…and then broke it." He smiled as spoke this.

Darien felt a tide of emotions come over a second time. Serena was seeing this man, and she talked about him? He felt a small ray of hope that Serena still thought about him, as he never stopped thinking about her.

But this sliver of a ray was smashed as the idea that she was dating this…this…he couldn't even think of a word cruel enough to describe the man before him.

"Yes, well she and I were going out for awhile." He struggled to keep his voice from sounding strained and balled his hands at his side.

"So, I've heard…Anyway, I must get going. I've left Serena back at the uh…"

"Arcade"

"-right, arcade, and I wouldn't want _another _man to steal her heart. She's quite the find you know."

Darien opened the door to his building and walked inside, a shadow falling over his face.

"I hope you find happiness together." He spat.

_Oh, we will, _Aaron thought wrathfully, _have no doubt about it, we will._

* * *

**AN: **_I actually wanted this to be longer - a lot longer, but I ran into writer's block about half way through. I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please review!_

_And thanks to the ones who have!  
-Dani  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **_Here's chapter three. Some fun dramatic twist and turns are introduced here. I really don't have any plot whatsoever for this story, so I'm kind of just having fun with it. I hope you are too. As always, please review. I have fifty people who've added this story to their alerts and favorites, but only seven reviews. _

_And a big thank you to the few who have! It's what keeps me going!_

_Have a great and safe weekend. I won't be able to update for awhile, I'm going on Spring break, but I will be sure to write. Expect additions in the next two weeks. _

_-Dani_

_Normal Disclaimers apply. _

**Luna Falling: Chapter Three**

Darien sat on the cool tile floor of his kitchen, his head slammed aganst the oven door and a can of beer in his hands.

His chiseled face was tainted with dark shadows from sleepless nights. Coarse remnants of hair outlined his jaw, only to allude that he hadn't had any relationship with hygiene in a number of days.

He hadn't expected that seeing Serena again would cause so much pain - but then again, he hadn't imagined that she'd find happiness with another, much less, so quickly.

He could still envision the way her tiny hands clutched at that _man_'s collar as she hid her face in his shirt, how close she leaned to him when she laughed and how he was able to make her eyes light up in a way Darien had never been able to.

He knew that he hadn't been most affectionate boyfriend; it simply wasn't in his nature. Serena, however, was the complete opposite.

She craved affection and wasn't afraid to return it – whereas, he was terrified. She had stolen his heart in one glance, but he had never taken the extra effort to give it to her; there was always something holding him back, a force he just couldn't fight.

Serena deserved better, he argued as he drained the rest of the can's contents. She deserves someone who can make her happy, someone who can return the passion that he surely felt, but couldn't seem to show.

He tossed the empty can across the room, clumsily aiming and missing the trashcan and reached for a new beer. He buried his head in his hands, wondering just how many mistakes he had made with Serena. Perhaps he had made the right choice, letting her go was the best gift he could give her, he reasoned.

A light knock on the door tore him from his self-pity. After struggling to his feet and stumbling to through his dark apartment, Darien swung the door open and stared at the person in his doorway.

He couldn't force his eyes to adjust or his mind to register events that took place next. Instead of straining himself with further headache-inducing thoughts, he simply took another long swig of beer and let whoever was intruding on his privacy in.

"Mmm, I've missed you Darebear." A sultry voiced whispered in his ear as delicate arms encircled him from behind. "I didn't think you'd see me."

Darien's reply was little more that a grunt. He padded to his bedroom and flopped face down on the bed, feeling his weight sink into the plush mattress below him.

He wanted to pull the covers over him and hide from the world while he vainly tried to sort out his life. The stranger before him seemed to have different plans.

She never fell more than a step behind him, and began to undress the moment she saw Darien enter the bedroom.

"Andrew told me that you and that little twit finally broke up. I've missed you, baby, I've missed you so much."

Darien rolled over and strained his eyes to focus. All he saw was a blur of blonde hair who appeared to be baring herself to him.

"Serena." He breathe.

"Angela," the woman purred, unfazed by his drunken error. She removed her bra tossed it landed on Darien's torso. "Remember, baby?"

She climbed on to the bed and hovered over him before pushing up his shirt and running her fingernails lightly against his bare skin.

He thrusted his hands into her mass of curls and dreamt that it was his Serena who was sending his body wild.

Angela filled Darien's void, his loneliness for companionship, with as much sex as either of them could handle. Their sweat-slicked bodies entwined for the rest of the day and well into the twilight.

The next morning, Darien sat up slowly in bed, his eyes bloodshot and his head pounding. Creamy sheets stuck to his naked form and his clothes from the day before were thrown about. Vaguely, he tried to recall the night before.

There was a woman, he remembered that much. A woman with long spiraling hair that fell limp at her hips.

Her hips, he remembered well, how she sensuously ground them into his body. He felt himself responding just at the thought.

It was her face, however, that he couldn't place. It was a no more than a blur, as if her face was hidden by an invisible fog. He couldn't elicit a single feature.

He was starting to wonder if the event had even occurred, or if he had just had a rather physical sex dream. There was one point that continued to gnaw at his thoughts; he knew no woman named Angela.

Again, he buried his heads in his hands, wondering what he had done. Last night was rapturous. For the brief moment he was with this _Angela, _he his thoughtsof Serena had thinned and eventually ceased altogether. He had found peace, if only for a few hours, but now a downpour of fear and guilt threatened to end it.

He felt as if he had just betrayed Serena. He had not only slept with another woman, but he had enjoyed it.

His fading ego told him that he had every right to be with any woman he chose, Serena and he were thru, and she couldn't have made it clearer when she started falling for another.

Any hope of them ever repairing their relationship was over. Part of him wanted to make love with every woman in existence in hopes one of them would stop the pain and heartache he felt for Serena. The other part wanted to hold her in his arms and beg forgiveness.

After sitting nude on the edge of his bed for over an hour, is conscious finally one out the battle, he picked up the phone and dialed Serena

-x-.

-x-

-x-

Aaron sat alone in a dimly lit parking garage; he fingered the radio knob of his Mustang, waiting for his visitor to show up. His eyes narrowed as he thought about the man who had captured Serena's heart not once, but twice.

His minded drifted hazily to their brief time together in the Silver Millennium. He could still remember how his breath caught the day he first saw her, after spending over a decade waiting to meet his betrothed.

Her eyes wide with innocence, was the color of iced cerulean, her hair looked as if was painted with pearled gold and her supple skin frosted by the moonlight.

They had started their courtship off as shy acquaintances, which slowly bloomed into mutual puppy love.

He thought he had her heart, as she had his, but then the Earth prince came for talks of peace and stole her away as the night steals day.

He had long heard rumors of their affair but refused to believe they held any truth. It wasn't until Serenity came to him one evening and told him of the child she held for Endymion that his world finally came crashing down.

A low bellow erupted as he slammed his hand into the car's horn with pent anger. He'd get his princess back, it would just take time.

A light knock on the window shook him from his trance as the passenger door swung open and his visitor slid into the seat.

He smiled, "_Aranech, _how did the deed go?"

She pulled down the vanity mirror and slicked a thin layer of lip gloss on her lips. "Perfect, when do you plan to tell her?"

"I think it would be better if she found out on her own, she just needs a push in the right direction."

Angela folded the mirror back; she looked down and patted her flat stomach.

"I think this will be plenty of a push, don't you?"

Aaron recoiled, the mere thought that Endmyion's seed was in Angela disgusted him, but the prize would be well worth the minor sacrifices.

"Yes, _Aranech. _You will get the kingdom, and I will get the princess."

"Queen Angela," she mused. "That does have a nice ring to it."

-x-

-x-

-x-

"Serena!" Irene Tsukino's voice echoed through the house, "Aaron's here!"

Serena bounded down the stairs and stopped suddenly as she neared the last step. She felt her heart flutter just looking at Aaron. He wore a white fitted dress shirt, the tails hanging in front of his black slacks. His hair was neatly combed, though stray strands fell in front of his emerald eyes. He smiled shyly and held out his hand for her to take.

"Aww, aren't you two adorable?" her mother cooed.

A blush tinted Serena's face as she fingered the hem of her sleeveless dress. Her mother had spent the past two hours styling her and picking out the _perfect _dress. The two finally settled on a soft coral sundress and white sandals, she allowed her hair flowed loose in soft ringlets, and wore only pale pink lip gloss on her lips.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tsukino." Aaron drew in, never taking his eyes off of Serena. He was amazed how she was just as beautiful as she was in the Silver Millennium.

He offered his arm, "Are you ready, dear?"

Serena nervously slid her arm into his and the two left, leaving her mother tearful and Serena grateful that her father hadn't been home to threaten Aaron's life as he did with Darien.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked after he helped her into the car.

"It's a surprise." He answered softly, "I do hope you'll enjoy yourself."

Serena smiled, "I'm sure I will."

After driving in comfortable silence for awhile, Aaron finally pulled the car into an empty lot and got out of the car.

He walked around to the trunk and gathered something that Serena couldn't see and then helped her out of the car.

She looked around and saw nothing but an endless path of sand and ocean.

"The beach?" she asked, confused. "I thought we were going to a restaurant or something?"

Aaron frowned, unable to mask his hurt. "Do you not like it?"

"No, it's that, I'm just a little surprised." Serena tiptoed up and gently kissed him on the cheek, "I like it, really."

The two walked barefoot down the beach, leaving their shoes on top of the car for no particular reason.

After Serena spent a few moments looking around for the perfect spot, Aaron finally took out what he had collected from the trunk and laid it on the ground.

He removed a small picnic basket, blankets, candles and food that smelled so delicious it sent Serena's stomach soaring.

"I hope you like Italian. I cooked it myself." Aaron beamed.

"I-I don't know what to say," she stammered, "I've never had such a…romantic evening."

Again, a blush reached her cheeks as she spoke.

Aaron cocked his head while lighting a candle, "Darien never treated you like this?" he asked.

Serena hesitated, "No...He was never the romantic type, I guess you could say."

Aaron scooted closer to her and wrapped a protective arm around her bare shoulders, "Well a princess such as yourself deserves better, my love."

He leaned down and planted a soft butterfly kiss on her forehead, slowly trailing to the tip of her nose, and finally landing on her lips. Gently he coaxed her mouth open, careful to move slowly as not to frighten her.

Serena lost all control of her thoughts as she felt herself lose herself to this man. He arched her neck further back and ran his hands through her hanging curls.

He cautiously pulled back, and looked into her eyes with only the light of the moon and dancing candles around them to guide his vision.

"Do you love me?"

-x-

-x-

-x-

* * *

**AN: **_Dun Dun Dun. I left out some details, hopefully they're implied, if not I'll explain in the next chapter. _

_I know it's short…again. Somehow my chapters always look a lot longer in MSWord then it does on odd. _

_And as always – PLEASE REVIEW! _

_Thanks, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. _


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **_I'm sorry for the delay, as I said earlier, I was on Spring Break and just didn't have the time – or the internet connection. To answer someone's question, this is a Serena/Darien paring. I know it's not evident right now, but trust me, it'll get there._

_I'll be busier for the next few months as finals begin to creep forwards and I prepare to study abroad in China (yay!), so the story submissions won't be as frequent as they were initially, maybe one new chapter per week._

_Normal disclaimers apply. _

_I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and pleassssse review !_

_-x-_

**Luna Falling: Chapter Four**

Darien glanced back, looking longingly at his red Porsche. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and run back to the safety of his car and attempt to speed vainly away from his problems.

He felt Andrew's eyes on him, watching him from behind the counter - no doubt, giving only half of his attention to whatever overly-hyper kid was trying to decide, for the fifth time, which milkshake to try.

He slid his sunglasses over his eyes, hoping they'd hide what he no longer could, already anticipating the slew of questions that Andrew would throw at him.

He'd spent the past week, after his…unfortunate, yet unforgettable escapade in the arms of another woman, in his apartment doing his best to hide from the world.

He was undoubtedly ashamed of what he did. Here he was, sitting idle on his kitchen floor, surrounded by broken glass and strewn bottles and feeling disgustingly sorry for himself, when the first woman who saunters by causes him to betray the promises he had made for Serena only moments earlier.

He wasn't certain why he was feeling so guilty. He kept telling himself he hadn't done anything wrong. He and Serena had broken up well before he had cheated-no, it isn't _cheating _they weren't together…so why the guilt trip?

Darien felt himself grow cold as the rampage of emotions became too much for him to handle. The only outward sign of the inner battle tormenting him was the slight twitch of his jaw.

He walked into the arcade, hearing the sliding doors click shut behind him, and sat down at the first available counter stool. He waited, feeling his irritation grow as Andrew took his time serving the other customers before giving him his attention.

"So tell me the story again," Andrew began, referring to their earlier phone conversation. "You got drunk and let some random girl in your apartment and…slept with her?"

Darien nodded, never taking his eyes from his contorted reflection in the counter's red surface. He began to pick at a loose fleck in its surface, grateful to occupy his hands. He was fairly close to pulling out his hair, which would be a shame seeing as how Serena loved running her hands through it – though it wasn't as if he'd be feeling her supple fingers again anytime soon.

"That's pretty…random, Dare." Andrew continued.

He shrugged.

"And you're saying you've never seen her before in your life?"

Again, Darien nodded.

"Christ, Dare, I feel like I'm having a conversation with myself, feel free to chime in at anytime."

He gave his longtime friend an icy glare. "Sorry, what did you want me to say?" He spat.

"I want you to say what would make you do something so stupid!"

"I told you, I was drunk. I don't-"

"-I meant breaking up with Serena." Andrew cut in.

Darien sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "You wouldn't understand."

"Why don't you try me," Andrew snapped. He was sick of watching his best friend mope about something he'd caused; not to mention the anguish he had put Serena through.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well it's probably for the best anyway." Andrew grumbled.

Darien pressed his fists into his temples, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Grabbing the steaming carafe, Andrew filled Darien's mug back up. "It means that Serena was too good for you. You've done nothing but hurt that girl from the minute you two got together."

Darien snapped his head up, "What the hell are you talking about?" Andrew knew absolutely nothing about his relationship with Serena, and as far as Darien concerned, he was walking on fragile ice. Yes, he had broken up with her in a way that was certainly harsher than necessary, but besides that, he had treated Serena like the princess she was…hadn't he?

Andrew sighed and ran his hands in his hair, "Nothing. Forget I said anything."

"No, it's not '_nothing'_," Darien all but growled, "please share with the class what you're referring to. I know I wasn't the best guy for her, but I _know _that I kept her happy."

"…Which is precisely why she always came to me crying because you fucked something up again." Andrew finished. He hadn't wanted to get into a huge argument with him, but by Gods, that man could be the most stubborn jerk when he wanted to be.

Darien stared at him as if he had suddenly sprouted a second head. "What?" he choked.

Andrew had to be mistaken, Serena had never once hinted that she was upset their relationship. She always seemed so content – which isn't exactly _happy, _but it wasn't as if she was miserable either. At least he didn't think she had been. Was he really so out of touch that he could have missed her pain?

Andrew held his hands up, "I really don't think I should be talking with you about this. You should speak to Sere-"

"Answer me, dammit!" Darien slammed his fist into countertop, sending a spider of cracks crawling across the surface.

"You know you're going to pay for that, right?"

Darien looked at the splintered counter and then at Andrew. "I'll pay for it when you answer me." He growled softly.

"You missed a lot of dates." Andrew remarked coolly. "A lot of anniversaries, a lot of holidays, a birthday, not to mention you can be just plain cold."

Darien flinched. He tried to recall the events Andrew had pointed out, and to his surprise, couldn't remember a single one. Had Serena even had her birthday yet? Better yet, when _was _her birth-_…shit. _Andrew was right.

He tossed a wadded hundred on the ruined counter, grabbed his coat and left without a word.

He hopped into his awaiting car and sped off in the direction of Serena's house. It wasn't until half way there that he noted that Serena was probably still in class, as he should be too. Time had slipped by him, and before he knew he had spent his entire lunch break - along with his fifteen minute grace period to hustle to whichever stuffy room his next lecture was being held in – on vainly arguing, if you could call it that, with Andrew.

After arriving, he could barely make himself pay attention to his erudite fifty-something professor, Dr. Farmst's, mindless lecture. The man's shrill seizure-inducing voice was usually annoying enough to keep Darien awake, and his obsessive studious nature was enough to keep him paying attention.

But now, when he wasn't forcing his heavy lids to stay open, his mind was elsewhere, clouded with thoughts of Serena and the mess he was in with her.

He absolutely had to talk with her, there was so much he needed to say, to ask – he was almost certain that if he didn't see her, he would lose his mind – that is, if he hadn't already.

Andrew had said that Serena had been unhappy during their relationship, but when he tried to think of a moment when Serena may have shown – or even _told _him she's was upset, he couldn't remember a single time.

Andrew had to be wrong. Serena would have said something. Hoping Andrew was mistaken, he decided, wasn't enough. He'd definitely have to speak with her…which also meant he'd have to bring up that woman – what was her name? Amber? – that he'd drunkenly slept with only weeks earlier.

He laid his head in his hands, Dr. Farmst's lecture on the prokaryotic cell cycle reducing to blurred muffles.

If he didn't fix things soon with Serena, he'd fail college at this rate; and that was the least of his problems.

-x-

-x-

-x-

_Do you love me?_

The words ran frantically around Serena's mind. How could she possibly love Aaron, she'd just met him. How could he possibly _expect _her to fall in love with him so soon, especially after just getting out of such an intense relationship?

She had barely escaped answering Aaron's question. It had only been through the grace of the heavens that a rampant storm crashed down just moments after he'd closed his mouth. Lightening had flashed wildly in the sky and bellowing thunder made its presence known. It was only her fear of storms that postponed his broken heart.

The two ran back to the safety of his car, and he spent the rest of the ride home consoling her fears.

Aaron, she noted, was the complete opposite of Darien. Where he was aloof and detached, Aaron was warm and heartfelt. Where he was distant, Aaron was almost smothering with affection.

She had an overwhelming feeling that she knew Aaron before they had even met. The same connection she felt with Darien, she was getting with Aaron.

There was much more to Aaron than he was showing her.

Serena, not wanting to think about either of the men in her life, flopped onto her bed and snuggled under the covers though she remained fully dressed. She closed her eyes and began to nod off just as a light tap on her balcony doors roused her attention.

She sat up, kicking the covers from her feet and glanced at her alarm clock. _Midnight. _

Grateful that she had gone to bed dressed, she stumbled to the door, stumbling over Luna as she went.

She flicked on the balcony light and peered out the glass doors.

She jumped back when she saw Darien staring back at her. He waved goofily and motioned for her to open door. She hesitated. Did she really want to let this man back into her life after it took so many weeks to free her thoughts of him?

He knocked again, startling her, his eyes never leaving her form.

Cautiously, she opened the door and allowed him to enter.

Neither spoke as they stood shrouded in the darkness of her room.

Finally, Darien flipped on a floor lamp and sat in the armchair next to it.

"We need to talk."

Serena frowned. "I suppose you hadn't thought of talking when it was convenient for me and not at midnight when I have school in the morning." She spat. Inwardly, she cringed. She hadn't wanted to become the bitter ex, but she was still hurt - just looking at him hurt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"-I know." She interrupted, "you never do think about anyone but yourself."

Darien took a deep breath. This wasn't what he had in mind when he impulsively decided to hop on his motorcycle and crash Serena's room at twelve in the morning. He wanted to explain himself, explain why he treated her the way he did, explain why he ended their relationship, and perhaps beg for her forgiveness.

When he left for that night, he hadn't imagined that she'd be glaring daggers at him. He'd assumed that she would be willing to instantaneously forgive him on site. Maybe he didn't know Serena as well as he thought he did.

He rose from his seat and walked to where she stood, arms wrapped tightly around her waist and her gaze avoiding his.

"Sere, please could we talk?" he asked again.

Serena released her waist and took a seat on the edge of her bed. "Alright." 

Darien sat next to her and took her small hands in his. "I have a lot to tell you. I guess I should explain myself first." He looked directly into her cerulean eyes and continued. "About our breaking up…I know I should have talked with you about what was going on, but Sweetheart, I honestly thought I could handle it. I never thought it would go this far."

Serena gently pulled her hands from his warm grasp, "You don't have to explain…I know why you did what you did. We're more connected than either of us know."

"So you knew? You knew the whole time?"

"That you ended it because you dreamed of me being killed? No, not the whole time, I began getting the same dream a few weeks after…after…it was over."

He signed heavily, "Well that's one less thing we have to discuss. I have to-"

"What do you mean _one less thing_?" Serena broke in, she clenched her hands in her lap, feeling heat rising to her face in anger.

"You didn't even bother to talk with me about _our _relationship, Endymion." She said, using his full name. "You did as you always do, you made the decision yourself. I was devastated, I had no clue what was going on you just shut yourself down and me out of your life."

Warm tears began to pool at Serena's eyes, but her stubbornness and fury with the man before her refused to let them fall – at least not while he could watch.

Darien instinctively jumped up and kneeled in front of her, tenderly took her trembling hands in his. "Serena, I'm sorry. I have no excuse for what I said, and all I can do is hope you'll forgive me one day. I know I've made mistakes with you, in fact I'm _still _making mistakes with you, but Angel, I'm trying. I'm trying to fix it." He lightly pressed his forehead against hers, "I still love you. I never stopped loving you. Give me one more chance."

That's when she felt those tears trickle down her cheek, she couldn't hold them back any longer, and she couldn't hold back her feelings for him any longer.

"Okay." She breathed.

A tender smile crept onto Darien's face. He wrapped his fingers around Serena's chin and brought his lips to hers.

"Thank you."

Serena closed her eyes and allowed herself to be once again, stolen away by Darien.

The words of Aaron gently tugged at the back of her thoughts.

_Do you love me?_

Serena knew the answer, as she had the moment he'd asked her that. Her heart would always belong to one man, though faulty as their love may be at times, he would be her only.

_No. Never. _

-x-

-x-

-x-

"Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT!" Aaron cursed. He slammed his fist into a glass coffee table, sending shards spraying through the air.

He dragged his bloody hand through his hair, completely unaware of the throbbing pain.

"Calm down." A busty blonde, Angela, purred. "It isn't over yet."

Aaron paced through his dimly lit penthouse, his eyes ragged and his nerves fraying.

"I can't believe she took him back!" He stopped in front of the wavering projection of Serena and Darien kissing in her room. He and gone through great measures to set up surveillance in her room, her bathroom, all throughout her house. He watched every move she made, sometimes unable to tear his eyes from the floating screen. She was like a drug. A young, beautiful drug.

And that blasted fool of a prince was taking her away from him.

Angela lied down on his leather couch, her stomach protruding with the seed of Darien. Though it had only been a matter of weeks since their encounter, she already appeared to be well over five months pregnant.

"Brother, please." She ran her swollen hands across her temple, "you're giving me a headache."

Aaron took a deep breath, taking a seat next to Angela, he took her feet into his hands and gently began massaging them.

"This was the whole point of me baring his child, just for this occasion." She spoke calmly.

She was always the rational one, always the one to sit and figure things out before reacting. Whereas he was only so far from jumping out of skin and slitting the throat of Endymion.

"Right." He murmured, feeling his temper falling. "She'll be disgusted when she finds out he impregnated you. Especially if she thinks he did it while they were still together."

He laid his head back on the sloping cushion and closed his eyes.

Everything would fall together.

But until then, what would he do? She was taken with that…that…_man _again. How was he supposed to win her heart if her devotion lied elsewhere?

He had to figure this out.

He stood up, and removed his sister's feet from his lap. He walked towards his balcony, overlooking the bustling Tokyo, even in the middle of the night the town ceased to sleep. He slid the doors back, and shifted into his wolf form.

Without a second thought he leapt into the streets below and began racing through night.

An uncontrollable rage was coursing through him, and somebody was going to pay the price.

-x-

-x-

-x-

**AN**: _Done. I hope some things are cleared up in this chapter. As I've said several times earlier, I won't be able to update as frequently with impending finals, but I will try to get a story/chapter out once every 1-2 weeks._

_Also, my apologies if there are a lot of grammatical errors in here, I happen to –hate- editing, and tend to skim when I am editing. So if anyone's up for the challenge of being my betareader, please email me –points to contact link in profile- _

_Thanks!_

_As always, please review. xD_

_Have a great weekend!_


	5. Chapter 5

_For those who read this when it was a teaser, to find where the story left off look for the break (it's a long line) in the story. _

_For those who didn't read it when it was a teaser, just ignore it._

_I hope you enjoy._

_- Dani_

_Normal disclaimers apply._

-x-

**Luna Falling: Chapter Five**

Angela stood in the empty apartment lobby, with only the sound of a fan whirring above to keep her company. She took a deep breath. She wasn't as vindictive as her brother – unlike he, she actually had a conscience, and it was screaming at her that this wasn't right. She was on the verge of destroying not one, but three innocent lives. Though it hadn't occurred to her readily, she would have to raise the child growing inside her, and it would undoubtedly have a father who would look at both of them as a curse.

She wasn't sure she could do this. She took a step back just as the elevator doors behind her slid open and out stepped Darien, his hands shoved into his coat pockets, and his dark hair draped over his eyes.

She ran her hand shakily through her hair, and gave her skirt a final tug before approaching him.

"Excuse me?" She gently reached for Darien, "I need to speak with you."

He frowned, not recognizing the woman before him, and slightly annoyed at being caught on his way out. He had finally got Serena to agree to see him again, and now he was going to be late for their first date since their breakup.

"What about?" he asked evenly.

Angela rubbed her swollen belly, "This."

He cocked an eyebrow, "What does _that_ have to do with me?"

Angela grimaced, she really didn't want to do this. Why couldn't her brother claim his revenge a different way? She shouldn't complain, she reasoned. She hadn't complained when she was riding him like a stallion, and she certainly shouldn't now.

"It's yours."

Darien visibly paled, his irritated demeanor vanishing.

He shook his head, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about." He said, raising his hands. "I've never met you before in my life."

Angela sighed, "I didn't think you'd remember. But…you and I sort of had a…a one night…event, awhile ago."

"That was you?!" he squeaked, finding that his voice had abandoned him.

"But that's impossible. That was only a month ago and you don't look a month pregnant."

She looked down at her stomach, and back at a horrified Darien. "If you don't believe me, you're welcome to have the baby tested, by a doctor of your choice."

"I-I think that's a good idea." He stammered.

-x-

-x-

It was impossible, absolutely impossible – Darien kept repeating to himself. She was at least eight months pregnant, and he knew for a fact that the only person he had been with eight months ago was Serena. But if she were lying, and it was the same woman that he had slept with only weeks ago, that would be mean she'd been pregnant then. Only didn't remember her as being pregnant, not that he could remember much of that night to begin with.

Even so, this woman seemed pretty sure of herself. He'd just have to wait until after she gave birth – though he was fairly certain he'd lose his mind well before then.

He continued to walk solemnly down the crowded sidewalk, not noticing the angry glares of passerbys he continued to unconsciously bump into.

"Darien!" A voice broke through the crowd, he saw Serena waving at him from the restaurant they were supposed to be meeting at.

_Shit._ He inwardly cursed. He was already on thin ice with Serena, if he were to tell her about his…antics, with another woman – who is now claiming to be carrying his child…Christ, he couldn't even bring himself to think of the pain it would cause her. He'd have to tell her eventually, he reasoned, but not just yet. He needed time to think.

"Hey, Sweetheart." He murmured as he reached her and embraced her in a long hug.

"Are you okay?" she asked as they released and headed into the building. "I was worried about you, I thought you wouldn't show."

Darien glanced at his watch; he was over forty minutes late. He hadn't realized that he had been trapped in his thoughts for so long.

"I'm sorry, I just….some things came up."

"You could have called," she said, motioning to her cellphone.

"I know, I'm sorry." He said again. He looked into the packed restaurant, "Do you still want to eat here? I really need to talk with you, and I don't think this is the best place."

He'd finally made up his mind; he had to do the right thing, even if it meant hurting Serena and losing her for good. She deserved to know the truth.

* * *

She furrowed her brows, the last time Darien had acted as peculiar as he was now, he had ended up breaking her heart. She took a deep breath, inwardly preparing for whatever blow he was about to deliver, though she desperately hoped that she was simply over-analyzing the situation.

"Okay." She breathed.

He gently wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to an eerily empty park. Usually at this time of day, it would have been filled with playing children, people jogging, and couples on picnic dates. Instead, it seemed as though everyone had knowingly vanished and leaving her to feel foolishly vulnerable again.

A cool breeze whipped through causing Serena to shudder and wrap her arms around herself. Darien pulled her closer to him as they neared a bench damped with the morning's summer shower.

"Before I start," he said, letting her go and turning her to face him and holding her gaze. "I want you to know that I love you, I always have and I never meant for this to happen."

Serena tore her eyes from his, instead focusing on the dew soaked grass.

_Oh Goddess,_ she thought weakly, _not again, please not again._

He placed his palm under his chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Sere, are you listening?"

She nodded, feeling tears begin to well up. She didn't know why this heavy feeling had settled over her. He'd barely said anything to her – for all she knew, he could just be telling her he was moving.

_He's moving?! __No. Not moving. Maybe he has some horrible disease like…like…he's dying! He's trying to tell me he's dying._

Her chest began to heave uncontrollably has she thought of all the horrible things he could say.

"I need to sit down," she finally gasped and took a seat on the bench, not noticing the cool wetness that was soaking into her clothes. "Just say it, already."

Darien knelt in front of her, "Alright", he said carefully.

"Before we got back together, I...I mean, I…" He closed his eyes, he knew this was going to be hard, but he hadn't thought that just saying it would take all of his strength, and it certainly wasn't helping that Serena already looked like a wreck – he could only imagine what horrors she was thinking right now.

He reopened his eyes and stared directly into hers, it was now or never.

"I slept with another woman, and I may have gotten her pregnant."

The words tumbled out leaving a cottony sick feeling in his mouth. Guiltily, he lowered his gaze, "I'm sorry."

He knew it wasn't enough, not to make her feel better, not to erase the past; not to save their failing relationship – but it was something, which was certainly all he could offer her right now.

He waited, expecting tears or for her to scream at him and run out, but none of that happened. Instead, she sat stoic with tears streaming down, seemingly to stare past him as if he no longer existed. He had seen the changes that had flashed through her azure eyes; disbelief, fury, grief, disgust, and they finally settled on nothing – emotionless.

"Serena?" he whispered. "Baby, I'm so sorry."

He reached up and caressed her tear stained cheek before feeling a sharp pain jolt through his face.

She'd recoiled from his touch and slapped him with all her might, there was so much pain in her she wasn't sure she could bare it.

"Don't you touch me." She spat, rising from the bench. "How the hell could you do this to me Endymion?"

He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off with another blow.

"I gave you everything, every part of me, everything I had to give and yet you continue to hurt me." She whispered, shaking her head in further disbelief.

"Aaron was right about you, you are a waste of my time and you don't deserve me – I don't deserve _this._"

He stood up, "Please, Serena, can't we talk about this? I'm sorry, I'll-"

"No. No more. No more chances, you can only break my heart so many times, Endymion."

She turned and left, never looking back at the only man she'd ever love – and would ever love.

-x-

Somehow Serena had found herself in Aaron's apartment, she hadn't remembered walking over there. She hadn't remembered walking at all.

The entire time she had been confined in her thoughts, wishing she would wake up and everything will turn out to have been a horrid nightmare.

She couldn't decide which was worse, that he betrayed her, or that she – at the first test of loyalty betrayed him.

The worst of her thoughts was the rationalization that continued nagging at her when all she wanted was to feel sorry for herself.

It kept telling her that what he'd did wasn't technically cheating, considering they weren't even together. He had a right to have sex with whomever he pleased, he had no obligation to her when they were apart – as she had none to him now.

Inwardly, she cursed herself. Why should she have to analyze her feelings? Dammit, she was hurt and she wasn't about to feel as if she didn't deserve to be.

She finally reached Aaron's door knocked on it. Inside, she heard shuffling until finally a disheveled Aaron pulled open the door. His hair was matted against his head, and his bare chest rose in deep breaths.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "Did I catch you in a bad time?"

He shook his head, "No, not at all, I was just working out…Are you okay?" He asked, noting her puffy cheeks and tearing eyes. Stepping back from the door, he led her inside and wrapped his arms around her.

She shook her head against his chest, not able to find the voice to tell him what happened. She just wanted him to hold her and tell her that everything would be okay.

Which is exactly what he did.

He closed his eyes and leaned his chin on her head. She would finally be his, he thought happily. He'd be the one to mend her heart, and they'd be together like they were meant to.

Of course, that also meant he'd have to take care of Darien, for one: breaking his princess' heart, and two: he couldn't have him standing around tempting her any longer.

But that would come later, he'd have several chances to rid himself of that worthless ass, for now he had what he wanted and that was all that mattered.

"I knew you loved me." He whispered in audibly into her hair. "It'll just be a matter of time until you realize it too."

**-x-**

**I know, I'm a slow writer. Anyhow, I hope you liked this chapter. Review Review Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Apologies for the previous announcement chapter and lack of updates, I'm working on it. Promise.  
As usual, please review.  
Merci!  
--Dani_

_*_

Serena buried herself deeper in Aaron's embrace. He felt safe, warm, secure…and unlikely to break her heart.

She desperately wanted to forgive Darien, every bone in her body screamed that they belonged together, yet her heart was tired of the constant pain he brought to her.

Perhaps it was time for her to move on. Darien was an important part of her life, but perhaps he was a part that should remain in the past. 

She sat up, her golden hair cascading in loose ringlets and brushing against Aaron's face.

His eyes were closed but Serena was certain he was awake. She gently nudged him in the side and as she expected his eyes fluttered open.

"Princess." he murmured. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her back down on his chest.

No. This didn't feel right, Serena thought. She didn't get the same butterfly feelings fluttering in her stomach as she did when she lay this way with Darien.

She didn't wish time would lay still so they could be in each others' embrace a little while longer.

She didn't wish that he'd make love to her over and over again. All she wished was that it was Darien she held.

She sighed audibly. Even when trying to get over Darien, he still managed to weasel his way back in her heart.

No. This wouldn't do. Aaron wouldn't do.

She untangled herself from Aaron's grasp and padded to her pile of clothes strewn about his bedroom. _I guess Darien and I are even_, she mused.

"Princess, where are you going?"

Serena slipped on her skirt and searched for her top. She crawled on her knees, checking under the bed.

"I cannot do this. I'm sorry, I didn't meant to lead you on. I was just…confused."

Aaron sat up, his eyes wide. "You're leaving me?"

Serena found her shirt and pulled it over her head. "Not really, we were never really together. I just needed someone to comfort me and you were there."

Aaron tossed the covers off the bed and scrambled out of bed. Serena grabbed her purse and started to the living room, she was certain she left her keys in there.

Aaron followed her, not concerned that he chased after a heartbroken girl while he stood naked.

"He lied to you."

Serena grabbed her keys from the coffee table and slipped on her shoes. Her cell phone vibrated on the floor: fifty-six missed calls and thirty-eight new messages.  
Darien.

"I Know." she said.

"He got some other woman pregnant. He cheated on you!"

Serena sighed, not wanting to hear about all of Darien's wrongdoings.

"I know, I'm the one who told you." she answered evenly.

She reached the door and turned around to see the same look in Aaron's eyes that she was certain had been in her own each time Darien hurt her.

That sad, desperate look where she was willing to do anything to save their relationship, anything to keep him with her. 

"Aaron," she breathed. "You've been an amazing _friend _and I know I cannot apologize enough for dragging you into my mess but please, I need to figure out where my heart is and if there is still anything there with Darien."

Aaron closed his eyes, his arms steady against the doorframe, he felt as if he'd lose his mind this very instant.

He did not understand it, he did not understand why Serena still fought for that man.

He cheated, he lied, he broke his heart Goddess only knows how many times and she keeps going back.

"What does he have that I don't?" he finally asked.

"I don't know, maybe everything, maybe nothing." Serena stepped out into the hall and smiled. "If it's the latter, I promise you'll be the first man I'll come back to."

Aaron nodded and forced a strained, sad smile on to his face as he closed the door.

_It seems the only thing that will separate those two is death, _Aaron thought bitterly. _ So be it. _

*

"You got her pregnant?!" Andrew laughed, astonished. "Holy shit, you're in trouble."

"It's not a joke." Darien bitterly grumbled. "This is my fucking life."

"Okay." Andrew held up his hands in defense. "I'm sorry, it's just… As much as you swear you love Serena and you would do anything for her… I'm surprised you do _that _."

"I know!" Darien roared. He buried his head in his palm. He thought getting out and going to a bar with his friends would cheer him up but so far all it's done is make him feel worse than before.

He checked his cell phone; she still hadn't returned any of his calls. How the hell was he supposed to make things right if she wouldn't even speak to him?

He took another long gulp of his beer and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a buxom red-haired woman smile at him and lick her lips. He shot her the iciest glare he could muster while a little less than sober.

"What do I do?" he slurred to Andrew.

"Keep trying." Andrew answered, taking another shot of Vodka. "Serena's a sweetheart and cannot resist forgiving people. Give it time, she'll come around."

Darien frowned. "I hope you are right."

"So…" Andrew started after a long sour silence overtook them.

"So what?"

"Is it yours?"

"Is. What. Mine?" Darien hissed. He knew fully what Andrew referred to but just speaking about that woman, that baby, everything that seemed to turn his life upside down set a fire burning him; one that made him want to tear apart the world.

"The baby." Andrew continued, unfazed by Darien's mounting temper.

"How the fuck should I know?"

Andrew shrugged. "I would think you would want to."

"Of course it's not." growled Darien. He rubbed his temple; a steady pulse in his forehead was beginning to drive him mad. "That woman is months along. Basic math suggests it isn't."

"Why would she want to pin it on you then?"

"Just a wild guess, but I'm assuming money?" he answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Andrew nodded but said nothing further.

Darien tossed back another beer and ordered four more. He didn't know what to do to make things right. He couldn't lose her. Not again.

Just then, his phone lit up and started vibrating on the table. Andrew pounced on it before he could grab it.

"Hello?" Andrew said, irritatingly cheerful into the phone. "Oh, hey Serena, how are you?"

Darien lunged across the table. "Give me the fucking phone," he hissed.

"No, Darien's here. He's a little tipsy right now, though."

"The phone, Andrew." Darien reached for it again, Andrew leaned back just out of Darien's grasp.

"Oh?" Andrew's face fell and he gave Darien a worried look.

Darien reluctantly sat back in his seat, listening intently.

"Okay…are you sure?"

Andrew's eyebrows furrowed. "Alright, I will tell him that." he snapped the phone shut and slid it across the table.

"What did she say?" demanded Darien.

Andrew played with the napkin on the table, his face etched with lines of worry. "Um…she said she was going to try and work it out, you know, with you guys."

"But?" urged Darien.

"But that woman, um…Angela? She stopped by and said some things to her about you and I guess she's changed her mind again. She thinks it's better if you guys go your separate ways for awhile."

"What?!" Darien near yelled. "What did she say to her?!"

Andrew shrugged. "I don't know. She wouldn't tell me."

Darien reached into his pocket and tossed money on the table, grabbed his jacket and hurried out of the bar.

He was tired of allowing others to control his relationship with Serena.

She may not know what she wants but he sure as hell did and wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

*

"It's done." Angela said, her expression sullen.

"Good." answered he brother. "Serenity needs to realize she's mine and Endymion needs to realize to keep the fuck away from her. Is life is in the balance."

Angela grimaced. She should have never agreed to go along with her brother's plot, but he was so in love with Serenity. He had lost her to Endymion in the Silver Millennium; surely it was his time now?

She would do anything to see her brother happy. He was a good man, he deserved happiness. And it would bring him great joy to finally be with Serenity.

She sighed, her mind set. She would obey her brother and do what he thought necessary to win the love his life. But at what cost?

She glanced into the crib. A small baby squirmed under the covers and yawned, tiny fists clutching at a white wool blanket.

What Endymion failed to understand was that she was not human, nor was Aaron.

They did not require a nine month cycle to reproduce. In fact, she was already pregnant with a second child that Aaron and she agreed to claim was also Endymion's.

Oh, how Serenity would fume when she learned that Endymion had betrayed her not once, but twice…and perhaps a third and fourth time. That was yet to be determined by Aaron.

Angela felt torn. Part of her rejoiced in destroying Endymion's life. He hurt her brother. He took Serenity from him. That wretch deserved what he got.

At the same time, she wondered how many lives would be ruined for his quest.

*

**That's it for now. I'm already working on Chapter Seven so there won't be another year between updates, LOL. Hopefully it will be done by the end of January. **

**Please please review; they're what keep me going!**

**XXX-**

**Dani**


End file.
